Just Like Everyone Else
by Lia's Bean
Summary: We're all weird in some way right? At least thats what i think. A Liley Fanfiction also Sonny/? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any of the characters in this fic

Just Like Everyone Else (Liley Fanfiction)

Miley's POV

We're all weird in some way right? Thats what i thought but i was wrong. I was born February 14th 1992, it's suppose to be a day of love but that same day my mom died while in labor with me. The doctors said i was sick but it was something i would grow out of. Sick with what you might be wondering but...i don't even know. They would say i had a skin condition, but my skin was perfectly fine.

When i was around the age of three me and my older brother Jackson would go to the park and he would try to explain the died flowers to me.

"Miley, they just die there's nothing you can do about it ok" said Jackson he tried his best to be a good big brother but when i asked questions he didn't give good answers" you stay here an play and i'll be over here flirting with this pretty girl" again i say he tried

I did as i was told and stayed there, but the flower looked so sad so i went over to it

"i'll make you all better flower" i touched the flower and it started to spring back up, it kind of scared me but then i just started touching all the flowers and they came to life. I ran to all of them running my little fingers over then to give them something so wonderful.

"Um Miley, it's time to go home now ok" said Jackson basically snatching me away from what i was doing

"No, i want to make the flowers better" i pulled as hard as i could to get away from him but it didn't work

That when i realized i wasn't like everybody else, as i got older it got worse. I would get angry and make water fountains explode things of that nature. Nobody really knew how things like that happen or why but they just looked at me weird because things like that would happen around me. So i was named the school freak, i have learned to get used to it now that i'm 16 it's not getting easier.

I'm Miley Stewart and i have crazy freaky powers that i cant even begin to tell you how they work, but at this point i don't care how they work because the less i thing about it the less i feel like i'm some crazy weirdo or something.

2010

"Miley, how's it going" Oliver running to catch up with me

Oliver is the one true friend i have, he knows about my so called power and i have trusted him with it since the 7th grade.

"As good as it could go"my life is pretty much fucked up cause i'm preeminently stuck in that "figuring my self out" stage

"You ready for that beach party tonight" said Oliver

"I'm not going" the last thing they need is the local nerd to be at the biggest party of the year

"Come on i mean, you'll be 17 soon you need to start getting out there and meeting people"

"Oliver, i'm not the easiest person to get along with"

"You make your self that way Miley, you can be a great person when you want to be" said Oliver" Now your going to this party no matter what you say"

"Ok, fine i'll go but only for 10 minutes" said Miley

"Cool ,i promise you wont regret this ok, we're going to make loads of friend ok" said oliver patting my back

"Funny, i don't feel the same way" said Miley

School was all a blur to me, i cant focus in class at all. I feel like if i make one slight move wrong something is going to crazy and everyone is going to know i'm a It's really the only thing i'm good at, hell it's the only thing i actually try at.

"come on Miley i don't have all day" screamed jackson from the carJackson goes to a community college close by so he still lives at the house, it kind of sucks i wanted to have his room when he left but, i figured he would never leave he is so dependent on dad

"so how was school" said Jackson

"It's school i didn't know it had expectations" i had to act like that towards school or he would just look at me weird.

"Ya your right" said Jackson speeding off

We lived in a nice house by the water. It's great there when i go outside by the water and sand i feel like i'm complete, like even though i don't know what going on with me at that time everything is perfect.

"Hey Miley" My dad loves me so much and o can talk to him about anything, he helped me understand a little whats going on with me.

"Hey daddy"

"when you settle in can you come in the kitchen and talk to for a minute" said Mister Stewart

"ya sure dad just give me a second" he was acting kind of weird to me i wondering what this is about, oh shit he probly found out that i grabbed his guitar when i was upset at jackson and made it start sprouting out tree limbs....crazy right" whats on your mind dad" as i take a seat on the bar stool

"I found something today i was wondering if you would be interested in" said Mister Stewart handing me a black folder with a crap load of paper in it

"Whats this" looking up at him to see a grin on his face

"open it up baby doll"

"Florida Beach School of Arts" i read this but it didn't really mean much to me" Cool"

"Do you know what it really is" said Mister Stewart i looked at him dumb founded" It's a school with kids just like you"

"what"

"They where born with powers just like you and they go to school to know how to control their ability" oh gee now my life is turning into to Xmen or something

"Dad this isn't real, it's a scam ok, no one is going to take there time out to make a school for some freaks ok dad" he hated when i used that word

"Miley your not a freak, now i don't want you to hurt your self or anyone else because you don't know whats going on" said mister Stewart" i also want you to be free to be yourself"

"I'm not doing this"

"Miley it's Florida and you can make friends" said Mister Stewart i live in a place thats just like Florida, i feel no need to move

"I'll thing about it ok dad" said Miley" But i'm pretty sure when i do i'm still going to say no"

"Well think fast or i'm going to make the choice for you" said Mister Stewart

"thats unfair" said Miley

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to" He was right but i'm still not going and i know that for a fact

TBC

Reviews Are Most Appreciated...Thanks For Reading


	2. Chapter 2

Just Like Everyone Else- Chapter 2

Great way to start off a night pissed off because you dad wants you to go to some freak show school. I cant believe he even thought I would even want to hear about that. Now I have to go to this dumb party where everybody will just be looking at me like I have something on my face.

"Well you look good where ya off too" said Jackson leaning on the door frame. He only asked me that so he can see if he can tag along, so he can meet girls

"The beach party, some seniors from school are having" he looked at me with a twisted face because, I never get invited to things like this. Even though the beach parties are basically in my back yard.

"Really, thats good Miley" said Jackson" Well you be careful out there, if you need me i'll be here"

"Yes I will make sure I do, cause i'm only staying for a minute" That a very good attribute I have when I say something, I live up to it

"Miley you look great, ok so go out there and meet people" said Jackson" Things will be fine, dont let whats inside of you mess up your life"

"Ok"I put on a t-shirt over my blue bikini top and looked my self over one more time before heading down stairs

"Yes I tried to talk to her but she's not hearing it, I understand her though this is a difficult age" My dad was on the phone with somebody, but I knew he was talking about me

"Dad i'm going to the beach i'll be back later ok" I say as I bolt to the door

"ok be safe Miley" he waved to me before I left but I just slammed the door, I dont know why he would want something like that for me...i mean it's not even real I bet, some people trying to get money from desperate parents.

"Miley, Miley wait up" said Oliver sporting board shorts and a shirt with flip flops

"Hey"

"I cant believe you really came, this year is going to be better I can tell" said Oliver he started talking about all these great things that were going to happen in our high school career and I totally spaced out. I heard something thumping, like a knocking but it was in my chest. I couldn't really shake the sound away it just got louder.

"Do you hear that" I asked him this only so I wouldn't be so freaked out about it

"Hear what" said Oliver pulling his ear

"Nothing...so what were you saying"

"Just that, This Is our year" said Oliver" Come on everybody is already here"

The night went great, I actually met a lot of new people that I didn't even know were in my class.I guess Oliver was right it's going to be a good year for us. The music was great everybody was dancing

"Your pretty cool Stewart maybe if you talked more we could have been cool along time ago" Said Amber. She is a very popular girl in our school, if your friends with her your high school life would very easy. The teachers loved her, so grades are not a problem for her.

"I just like to keep to my self, it keeps me out of all the drama"

"ya I totally understand that, are you and Oliver like dating or something" said Amber

"No, we're best friends" Said Miley" I know him to well to ever date him"

"Oh well I think he's kind of cute, do you think you could maybe tell him after the party and give him my number " said Amber. This is going to be a good year, amber likes Oliver, this is strange but good.

"Are you being serious"

"I mean ya, he is a bit of a nerd but" said Amber" He seems like he would be good for me"

"He would be"

"Well this is my party and I cant just put all my social time in with you, just kidding but I have to walk around and make sure I show my face" walking by me and patting my shoulder

I am so happy for Oliver, he hasn't had a girlfriend in...well lets not talk about that but lets just say it's been a while. I really cant hold it in, I have to find him and tell him this good news but he's somewhere around here with Jake.

"Hey you want a drink" some random guy comes stumbling up to me, spilling whatever he had in his cup all over me as I was making my way into the beach house across the way everyone was in.

"Thanks man" I just acted like it didn't happen because I had important news to deliver" Oliver" but he didn't hear me the music was really loud, plus im pretty sure had better hearing then Oliver did. But he was sitting on the couch talking with Jake

"So what with you and Miley" said Jake. This was by far one of the biggest jerks at my school, he takes high school cruelty to a whole new level. He is the reason why I first got angry at school and used my power. Him and his friends thought it would be funny to put pictures of dicks all over my locker.

"Nothing at all we're just friends" said Oliver

"Really" Jake looked at Oliver like he didn't believe me and oliver we're just friends" no I believe you she's weird right"

"Um...ya she's a crazy freak man, I only chilled with her cause her family is rich" said Oliver. I couldn't really understand what Oliver was doing, I was waiting for him to say he was joking and I was normal like he always did. But it didn't come, I felt like crying because he's my best friend the only person I could really count on besides my dad and he did this.

"Is that true Oliver" I looked at him for a while waiting for a reply

"Miley" thats the only thing he could say because I just ran out of the door" Wait Miley come back"

"Oliver just go away ok" I had ran so fast I lost my flops and the sand was starting to dig into my foot and hurt.

"Miley I didn't mean what I said back there I was just trying to impress him" Said Oliver

"Is our friendship really worth that"

"Miley I want to be popular, like the other people" said Oliver

When he said that something inside me just churned, I could feel it crawling inside of me the thing I hated the most.

"Miley are you ok" I was nealing in the sand holding my body and I just kept rocking I dont know why. Because how I was feeling right now nothing could stop this.

"Stay away from me ok" as I lifted my head up a little I could feel the wind picking up and the sand started to swirl around. Everybody from the party ran inside of the beach house." Go Oliver don't just stand there" as much as I hated him right now I didn't want him to get hurt. I sat there and just hit the ground and everything started getting crazy. I didn't know what was going on from that point on.

"Miley, you need to get off the ground" a woman around the age of my dad, with blonde hair, she looked so happy for all of this to be happening, it looked like a hurricane was about to hit us. She pulled me off the ground and everything stopped, just like that.

"Lets get you inside ok" I didn't know her but it felt safe with her, heck anyone who could help me when I was going through this has my greatest honor.

The woman took me inside of my house, I guess.....i hope my dad knows her. She had to drag me in my body lost all of its energy of that stupid crap. She laid me on the sofa, I felt like I was paralyzed.

"You have a very strong girl there, she did all that" said The Woman pointing at the tree pulled out of the ground and all the party equipment strode across the beach, heck most of it was in the water.

"How did she do that" my dad looked kind of scared

"Well....

After that I was out cold, I went to sleep and I didn't even have control over it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Just Like Everyone Else: Chapter 3

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like I got ran over by a dump truck and one of those small hybrid cars. The woman that helped me last night was there in the kitchen with dad having coffee.

"um dad" thats the only person I wanted to see right now

"How ya feeling Miley" coming over to me with a plate of pancakes. He always knows how to make me better

"Like crap, i'm sorry about that last night" said Miley" who the woman"

"I'm , from the Florida Beach school of Arts" no wonder she could help me she has seen this before

"Thanks for helping, I have a problem but you probly understand"

"No you have an ability" said Miss. Trustcott

Oh no, dad must have brought her here to try to get me to go to that stupid school. I wish he would let me just live with this, i'm already a freak I dont want to be around more freaks. I look at my dad realizing what he was doing. But after the stunt I pulled last night I really wouldn't blame him for sending me off to that place.

"Let her talk to you Miley" He gave me a smile and walke back into the kitchen while I talked to her

"I know your scared about going to this school, full of different people" she must read minds or something cause I swore I just thought that" It's Understandable, I have a daughter that goes there and it took her a while to finally take the opportunity to go to the school"

"Are there other people like me, that can do what I do"

"No, I understand what your ability is I have never seen any one with it" It's crazy but i'm starting to believe all of this

"What is your ability"

"Hey Miley you want some syrup for those..." as my dad was walking up all of sudden everything just stopped, he stopped right in his tracks and then I realized that she did it.

"wow...thats really sweet" Calm your self Miley this is probly something they do to get people into there school...and it's working

"Yes it is but, I had to go to school to make sure I dont use it wrong" Said " One slight Mess up could change the future"

"Whats the rules at this school"

"Sounds like you might be interested" She was right, but I still have to be sure about all of this

"It's more like college then high school, you live in dorms or if you have family there at home, you get the Holidays off to go back home and School is five hours a day but after school training is also provided"

"Be Honest, could this school really help me"

"I really do believe so, your something special that we could use" I dont really know what to do it's crazy, I feel like doing this, maybe I could get help for all of this" So what do you say"

"...Florida sounds nice and it would be great to get away from my brother" I didn't want to sound really excited and say what I wanted to, which was...Where do I sign

"This is great Miley, is there anything you would like from the school before I go back"

"um could you unfreeze all this so I can tell my dad about it" said Miley

"Oh ya Sorry" she moves her hands around in this weird way

"hey...i forgot what I was going to say to you" ruffling his locks in a confused way

"Thats ok dad, I actually have something to tell you" I grab the bottle of syrup from him and walking him to the kitchen

"whats up bud" he seemed like he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say to me in the living room

"I'm going to go to this school..." he grabbed me before I could say anything else and hugged me

"Miley you dont know how happy this makes me" said Mister Stewart

"Ya your only happy about it so you can start dating now that your prized possession is out of the house"

"No, Jackson is still in here I couldn't get that boy out of here if I fumigated with him in here" as sad as that was it is so true, heck I believe my dad even tried it once

"When can I leave "

"Tomorrow Morning"

"Wow, Ok" It caught me off guard it's all so sudden but I guess thats how things have to be and i'm ready for it. This Is the day my life really starts that I figure out who I really am and how I became this way.

TBC

Thanks For Reading...Reviews would be appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Just Like Everyone Else- Chapter 4

Sunday Morning In Florida

"This cartoon is ridiculous I mean spider webs coming out of your arms that bull shit" Said Lily

"Lils it's just a Cartoon I mean, come on look at us do you think anyone would believe it" said Sonny as they watch TV in Lilys living room

"Whatever i'm just saying" said Lily turning the channel

The TV:_Coming to a theater near you The next installation in the Twilight sage, New Moon _

"Oh Sonny, Dakota fanning is in this one that looks like it just might be good" Said Lily as Sonny Hisses and her fangs poke out and her eyes turn bright green" Oh Im sorry I forgot" Turning the channel

"I hate that movie so much, I cant get a break around school now" Said Sonny" People keep asking me can you sparkle and do you know edward"

"Oh im sorry, but wouldn't you be doing better in the love department I mean girls think vamps are hot" said Lily Patting Sonny on the back

"Well there is one girl who has caught my eye" said Sonny with a big smile as her fang retract

"Oh who" said Lily as her cell phone rings" whats up mom"

"Hey Lily, how are you guys doing" Said Miss. Trustcott

"We're just watching TV and talking, how about you when will you be home" said Lily

"In a few hours we're on the plane now so it shouldn't be to long and Lily make sure Sonny and you aren't doing any crazy stunts so you dont scare our house guest" Said Miss. Trustcott

"We would never mom, so you and this mystery person have a safe flight and Sonny and I will be good children" said Lily

"Thats What I like to hear" said Miss. Trustcott" Well i'll see you in a few then"

"Ok Love you mom" said Lily

"love you too and tell Sonny I got her the good stuff in the fridge" said Miss. Trustcott

"Sure thing bye" said Lily Hanging up" Hey my mom said she got the good stuff in the fridge for you"

"Oh your mom is an angel" said Sonny springing off the sofa to the kitchen

"So who is this girl" said Lily following behind

"Makayla" said Said Sonny Although she was a little pale you could tell she was blushing

"Oh ya she's in my moms class she bends time" said Lily

"Ya we had to do a lab one day together and she's so cool" said Sonny raiding the fridge

"If you need help with that you know i'm here ok" said Lily

"Your always there, thats why your my best friend" said Sonny" Oh this looks fresh"

"Ok i'm going to go in the living room while you do that ok" said Lily trying to look away from Sonny going at the blood

At the airport

"So you feeling ok" said grabbing there bags off the terminal

"Oh ya i'm fine, where are we" said Miley

"Orlando, Florida" said Miss. Trustcott" My house is like 10 minutes away so we should be there in no time"

"This place seems great" said Miley Grabbing her bag as they headed for the door

"yes it is, so much to do during the summertime and even during the week, Lily and Sonny are always busy with something so I know you will fit right in with them contrary to your belief" said Miss. Trustcott" They're teenagers just like you"

"Cool" said Miley as the walked out the sun was bright and kind of harsh but she just smiled because it's something new

"Heres the car over here" said Miss. Trustcott pointing at a Benz thats looked like it was brand new

"Wow, Do they issue these to the students" said Miley

"No...to the teachers" said Miss. Trustcott Getting in the car

The ride to her house was good we talked and she answered all the questions I had. They live in this nice neighborhood with a gate in the very front entrance and the houses are like 2 and 3 floors. With the nice cars in the front yard lets just say this isn't what I would have thought of when I came here.

"You can sleep in Lilys room until we get you a room in the dorms" said Miss. Trustcott As the walk to the door

"Ok, who's Lily" said Miley

"Oh she's my daughter" said Miss. Trustcott opening the door

"Oh crap, you have a tiger on y-your sofa asleep" said Miley dropping her bag and bolting out of the door

"Lily wake up" said Miss. Trustcott Shaking her

"No dont shake it they get really angry, I seen this guy on youtube get owned by one" said Miley peaking inside

"Hey mom" said Lily morphed into a tiger

"Lily look at your self" said Miss. Trustcott Shaking her head at her

"Sorry, am I in trouble for this...no need to answer I can tell I am" said Lily Changing back into a person" how was the flight"

"Great, come on in Miley" Said Miss. Trustcott" It's ok"

"Are you sure" said Miley putting on leg in the door

"Ya it's fine" said Lily" Hi, sorry about that I got a little to comfortable"

"Um no problem" said Miley walking in slowly

"I'm Lily and your..." said Lily putting her hand out for Miley to shake

"Miley" said Miley

"Cool name" said Lily

"Hey Lily, where are the Napkins" said Sonny peaking around the doorway of the kitchen with blood all over her mouth

"Oh god" said Miley Fainting On Lily

"Gee" said Lily putting Miley on the sofa

"Sonny what are you doing" said Miss. Trustcott putting her hand on her head

"Sonny , you have blood all over your face" said Lily throwing her hands in the air

"I know dummy thats why I came in here and asked you that napkin" said Sonny getting upset

"You scared her and she passed out" said Lily pointing at Miley

"How was i suppost to know she was in here, your making me angry I didn't do anything wrong" said Sonny as her eyes turn dark red

"Ok look, im mad and your mad, which means were both mad for nothing ok" said Lily" Just clean your face and grab a warm cloth out of the kitchen so we can help her"

"Ok , i'm on it" said Sonny going back in the kitchen

20 Minutes Later

"Hello sunshine" said Sonny sitting on the sofa with Lily as Miley wakes up

"Your the one with the blood" said Miley trying to sit up

"hey, hey no need to be afraid you know" said Lily" Sonny is nice ok, she was just feeding"

"Feeding" said Miley looking confused

"Ok we have ability's as you do too but" said Lily" Ours can sometimes be a little crazy"

"Yes, oh my name is Sonny and i'm a vampire weird I know but I dont feed on humans" said Sonny with a smile

"good information" said Miley nodding and forcing a smile

"Well I turn into animals" said Lily

"Wow, I never knew anybody like any of you" said Miley

"We're just a little different, but I promise theres no need to be afraid of us" said Sonny

"Ya especially her she is super nice and caring" said Lily

"So whats your ability" said Sonny

"Now girls give her sometime to breath ok" said Miss. Trustcott

"Sure thing Miss.T, oh and sorry about the blood thing it was just really good" said Sonny biting her lip thinking of it

"I dont think she really wants to know about the blood...do you...by the way she is looking at us I dont think she wants too" Said Lily making there way to her room

"Maybe she does, maybe she wants to be educated about vamps" said Sonny

"No, see she's still making that same creeped out face" said Lily Pointing at Miley

"Oh and by the way welcome to FBSA" said Lily With a big grin

TBC

Thanks For Reading!

Reviews Would Be Appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

I dont any of the Characters in this Fic

Authors Note:This might sound kind of desperate but now I dont care about that(lol) If you guys could review on this Fic I will be forever grateful because it helps out a lot with writing the next chapter when I hear what people think about it, so if you could do that. Thanks

Just Like Everyone Else: Chapter 5

Later that day

Lily's POV

"Ok this is where you will sleep ok" I grabbed her bag and put it in the it's the least I could do, I mean I freaked her out and it's the least I could do

"Cool, thanks" said Miley she looked like she was kind of home sick a little sad, she was to pretty to be looking sad...i mean anyone being sad no matter how they look is not good.

"Um if you want to chill of something, Sonny could take us some where or were just in the living room goofing off so feel free to join us if you want" said Lily

"Ok" said Miley

"Just yell for me or Sonny if you need anything" said Lily I had just the thing that I know would cheer her up

"So you want to watch a movie or something" said Sonny looking over the sofa as I come down the hall way

"I have something else in mind" said Lily with a evil grin

"Um, Lily every time you make that face we end up getting in trouble" said Sonny" not that im a goodie two shoes but..."

"Don't finish that statement because you are a goodie two shoes but we're going to do this ok" said Lily rubbing her hands together

20 Minutes Later

No ones POV

Miley is sitting on the bed listening to her Ipod and writing in a journal as a little puppy with light colored fur almost blond comes in to the room and tries to jump up on the bed.

"Oh, aren't you a little cutie" said Miley picking up the little dog and petting it as it jumped up to her face and licked her " oh" laughing as the puppy jumps back and forth from one end of the bed to the other

"Your a big ball of energy aren't you" questioned Miley as the dog stopped in it's tracks to listen to her then started running again

Out In the hallway

"This is bad, very bad" said Sonny pacing back and forth looking out for Lily's mom" I know i'm going to get it for this one" her phone started vibrating in her pocket" shit, that scared me...Hello"

"_Hi, is this Sonny" said The voice_

"_Yes, may I ask who i'm speaking to" said Sonny _

"_Oh sorry this is Mikayla" _

"_oh hey whats going on" said Sonny pumping her fist and hitting it on the wall and punching a hole through it"Ouch"_

"_Are you ok" said Mikayla _

"_Ya i'm fine" said Sonny _

"_We'll this is a weird question but my brother Jadin is getting transferred to a school in england and I was wondering since you lived so closed to me you could give me a ride to school, cause you he usually would but you know" said Mikayla _

"_Sure, you can" said Sonny" Your brother is Jadin , isn't he a vampier"_

"_Yes, but I was adopted by his family when I was 4" said Mikayla _

"_Cool, um ya i'll be there around 8:30" said Sonny _

"_Thank you so much...so what are you doing now" said Mikayla _

"Hey, Sonny have you seen Lily" said Miss. Trustcott

"Um, no" said Sonny

"ok Thanks" said Miss. Trustcott

"_I'm just hanging out with Lily" said Sonny _

"_Really her mom is my main instructor she's really cool I love her class it's like my favorite and I dont mind going to class" Said Mikayla _

"_Ya she's like a second mom to me" said Sonny _

"_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out one day or something like that" said Mikayla _

"_i would...." said Sonny hearing someone scream _

"Lily, your going to be grounded for life" said Miss. Trustcott

"_Hey, i'm sorry something just came up can I call you back later" sid Sonny _

"_Of course you can" said Mikayla as she hangs up _

Back in the room

"Lily, turn back now" said Miss. Trustcott as the little puppy snugged up against Miley

"Mom" said the little Puppy as it changes back into Lily

"Wow" said Miley

"Your going to get it for this" said

"she looked so sad I had to do something to make her smile and everybody loves a little puppy mom and you know it" said Lily looking at Miley's smile

"Maybe but your still in trouble for this" said Miss. Trustcott grabbing Lily by the arm

"Lily...thanks, you really made me feel a lot better" said Miley Standing up from the bed

"Your welcome, did you hear that mom" said Lily as her voice faded down the hall

"Now you and Sonny go to your room" said Miss. Trustcott

"Ok...S where were you, my ass just got canned cause you weren't being a good look out" said Lily getting close to the Vampire" What could have been so pressing that you couldn't say hey Lily your mom is coming stop letting Miley rub your belly"

"Mikayla called and asked if I could give her a ride to school" said Sonny" and she asked if I wanted to hang out one day" Grinning a little bit

"What, this is great" said Lily" you know what this moment needs"

"Absolutely" said Sonny

Sonny and Lily grabbs each others hands and bouncing around in a circle

"ya ya ya ya....wait what did you say when she asked you to hang" said Lily pausing

"I didn't get to tell her because your mom was bitching you out" said Sonny

"Oh really, I'm sorry this will be fixed on Monday" said Lily" Continue" as they bounced up and down

"Girls get to bed cause you will be having a long day of yard work while Miley and I sit by the pool" said

"Yes mom" said Lily

"Any objections to seeing Miley in a swimsuit" said Sonny

"None over here" said Lily heading to the down stairs room

"And Sonny you going to fix that wall first thing in the morning" said

"You punched the wall" said Lily with a confused look on her face

"I got a little to excited" said Sonny looking down

"Thats why your my best friend" said Lily patting her on the back

TBC

Thanks For Reading...Thank You In Advance For Reviewing Cause I Know You Will!


End file.
